


Seasonal Changes

by flamegirl55



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi, Other characters and tags to be added, R Plus L Equals J, Rating Might Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegirl55/pseuds/flamegirl55
Summary: While searching for her missing husband, Brittany unknowingly gets tangled in a deadly web of secrets and intrigues. Destiny works in strange ways, but when a fateful legacy threathens to break her family apart - she needs to start choosing sides and realise quickly, that from the beginning, she would have never been able to escape.





	Seasonal Changes

On the afternoon that would change her life forever, the clouds were hanging low and gloomy in the sky as always. Perhaps it also rained a bit, she couldn’t really remember. It often rained in Durkchester, a small town in the suburbal region of Glasgow. Durkchester normally wasn’t a place where things happened, especially not things that could be considered out of the ordinary. Which made this special afternoon even stranger. 

Like everyday at around 4 o‘clock Brittany Donkor pulled up to the driveway of her home with her skoda fabia. It stood solemnly at the end of the road; the silent keeper of the street. The front garden had grown untamed. The grass was almost a feet high and lost most of it's colour in the colder autumn weather. Perhaps in spring there might be flowers growing, brightening the garden. At least that's what she hoped for. 

Inside the house her husband and infant daughter Rachel would be waiting for her. Brittany hurried up to the door, pulling her jacket closer around her upon feeling the prickling and cold sensation of the January air and unlocked the door.

“Hello! I’m back!” Her voice rang through the hall. Nobody answered. Then, footsteps coming down the staircase. “Hi Mrs. Donkor!” It was a young girl greeting her. It wasn’t just any young girl, it was Elana from next door who sometimes came over to babysit Rachel when Brittany and her husband were going on one of their rare night outs. Usually to a restaurant, maybe they’d go out and drink something afterwards too. 

Immediately Brittany felt uneasy. What was Elana doing here? She couldn’t remember her husband saying he’d be out working late today. What would make him give Rachel out of his care? Her stomach started turning. Something seemed wrong. “Erm... is Jon around here?” Brittany asked.

“No, he called me at around 9 o’clock this morning. Told me there was an important appointment he had to go to or something. Been here for a while now.” The girl looked up at her through large brown eyes. The ceiling lights reflected as shiny dancing dots on her iris. If you looked closely, you’d be able to see how her lashes stuck together by the unholy amount of mascara she put on. Elana has a pretty face, even though she could use a bit less makeup, Brittany thought. 

“So Jon didn’t tell you where he‘d go exactly?“ she inquired, seemingly only half interested although her heart was beating faster from second to second and filling her head with loud thumping noises. 

“He didn’t. I thought you knew where he was.” Elanna answered, mirroring Brittany’s casual tone. I thought so too. Brittany could feel how the uneasy feeling spread from her stomach all the way to the tips of her fingers, making them tingle unpleasantly. It was as if she could feel that this wasn’t just a doctor’s appointment she had forgotten about. Feel it in the way her heart wouldn’t slow down it’s beating. Feel it in the way her eyes swoll up and she started to feel dizzy. She looked helplessly to the ground. 

“Well, I’ll relive you of your duties then. How long have you been here? 5 hours right?” Clammy fingers peeled a 50 Pound note out of her purse. Brittany passed it to Elena. “I hope this is enough.” 

“Yeah. See you soon then Misses Donkor! And, uh, Rachel is upstairs in her crib.” Elena smiled at her. “I’ll be upstairs then...” Brittany mumbled, leaving Elena alone in the hall. And there she was, lying in a snowwhite crib, her dark curls perfectly framing her face. Brittany’s daughter looked beautiful, with her pink pajamas and light brown skin glowing in the last rays of autumn sun coming through the window.

Brittany let herself fall on the bed. Slipped off her shoes and fetched her phone from her bag. There was an important phone call to make.

_“Hello! This is Jon Donkor. You’ve reached my mailbox, so I’m not available right now. I’ll call you back as soon as possible, so don’t worry. Bye!”_

Fuck. This wasn’t calming her down at all. But maybe she was overreacting a bit. She was a police officer for God’s sake! Even in a boring and proper town like Durkchester people called in somewhat regularly saying that one of their loved ones have gone missing, only for them to turn up after a day or two at most. (Usually they had just ended up somewhere strange, completely pissed out of their minds. But Jon wasn’t really that type of guy) She’d just have to wait and then he’ll return later on. Since Rachel was also sleeping, Brittany started drifting into an uneasy slumber. 

 

Screaming. Panic. The baby was crying. Dazed by the harsh wakening, Brittany stumbled to the crib, where her daughter was still bawling. “What’s wrong Darling? Do I need to change your diapers?” She whispered softly, heaving Rachel into her arms. The sun had finally sunk while they had been sleeping and the room was now soaked in darkness. You could only barely make out the white Ikea furniture the tall woman standing at the crib. 

After cleaning up her daughter Brittany went downstairs. They had moved to the two story house shortly after their daughter was born and have lived there for just over three months. The walls still seemed naked and barely decorated. Only a wooden figure of a woman with distorted proportions and large almond shaped eyes next to the TV watched over the living room. It was a wedding gift from Brittany’s parents, now showcasing her Ghanian heritage. Yet illuminated by the unnatural and pale lamps the room looked cold and even less welcoming than usual.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to sink into her husband arms and get lost in his grey eyes. It had been a rough day at work; hours and hours of mundane paper work. Being stuck in the office for the whole day stressed her out. She felt best when she was outside and able to do something.

She just wanted to forget about it all, but obviously now there were just more problems waiting for her at home. She thought of calling Jon again and got her phone. _“Hello! This is Jon- “_ Where the hell was he? Why wasn’t he picking up the phone? Brittany decided to call the nursery where he worked, but was only told he hadn’t been there and didn’t have any shift today anyway. 

The uneasy, sickly feeling from before returned, this time even more intense and pushing, as if to say: something horrible is happening and right now you can’t do anything about. As helpless as ever. Suddenly feeling tired and an intense aching in her muscles, she got herself and Rachel ready and went to bed. Her last thought was wishing that when she’d wake up, Jon would be lying next to her, his black hair contrasting the white pillows. That he'd smile and wish her a good morning, kissing her softly.

 

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading this! I wasn't sure if I should even post this since I feel that it's a very niche story. I'll try to update every week, so don't forget to bookmark!
> 
> Also: Kudos and Comment as much as you please :D
> 
> xxx flamegirl55


End file.
